El comienzo de la era del sekiryuutei
by DARKGODBZ
Summary: Issei perdió a sus padres a manos de unos caídos enfrente de sus ojos, él también murió pero fue revivido por Trihexa, la bestia del caos. Él le dio una segunda oportunidad para que pueda vengarse contra los malditos que asesinaron a sus padres y contra todos ellos que han estado derramando sangre de humanos inocentes. Issei x harem
1. Chapter 1

**_Capitulo 1_**

 ** _¿?_**

 ** _En una extraña oscuridad se encontraba un pequeño castaño de unos diez años inconsciente, el pequeño comenzó a abrir los ojos y miro a su alrededor_**

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde están mis padres?-dijo el niño

 **Qué bueno que ya despertaste, Issei** -dijo una voz grave que resonó en todo el lugar

¿Quién dijo eso?-dijo el niño mirando a todos lados

 ** _De repente unos ojos rojos como la sangre y una gran sonrisa con filosos dientes apareció delante del pequeño castaño asuntándolo_**

¿Q…Qu….Quien eres tú?-dijo Issei con miedo

 **No me tengas miedo, yo soy un amigo** -dijo la voz

¿Un amigo?-dijo Issei

 **Así es, mi nombre es Trihexa, y yo fui quien te rescato** -dijo la voz

¿Rescatarme?-dijo Issei confundido

 **¿Ya no lo recuerdas? Vamos, haz memoria ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?** -dijo Trihexa

Yo…Yo esta con mis padres jugando en el parque-dijo el pequeño castaño comenzando a recordar-Todo está bien, nos estábamos divirtiendo pero de repente-en ese momento comenzaron a salir lagrimas de los ojos del castaño-Aparecieron unos sujetos con alas y mataron a mis padres, ellos me comenzaron a perseguir hasta que le acorralaron, uno de ellos creó una especia de lanza y….ya no recuerdo nada después de eso

 **Pues te lo diré, ellos en realidad te asesinaron pero yo te traje de vuelta a la vida** -dijo Trihexa

¿Me trajiste de nuevo a la vida?-dijo Issei

 **Así es-** dijo Trihexa

¿Puedes traer de vuelta mis padres también?-dijo Issei con esperanza

 **No, lamento decirte que para ellos ya es tarde, no pude rescatarlos a tiempo** -dijo Trihexa

Entonces….¿Ya no podre volver a ver a mis padre?-dijo Issei antes de soltarse a llorar

 **Oh, no te pongas así mi pequeño amigo, aun puedes hacer algo por ellos** -dijo Trihexa

¿Y qué es?-dijo Issei limpiándose las lagrimas

 **Vengarlos-** dijo Trihexas con una sonrisa- **Venga su muerte, venga la muerte de todos los humanos que han sido víctimas de las atrocidades de los demonios, ángeles y caídos**

¿Demonios? ¿Ángeles? ¿Caídos?-dijo Issei confundido

 **En este mundo existen seres despreciables que solo les interesa el poder y no les importa a quien lastimar para conseguirlo, esos son los demonios, ángeles y caídos-** dijo Trihexa- **Los sujetos que asesinaron a tus padres eran caídos, al igual que tus padres han matado a mucha gente inocente sin importarles nada, pero todavía hay más personas que son aun peores que ellos**

Entonces, mis padres fueron asesinados por ellos-dijo Issei con algo de odio

 **Eso Issei, muestra tú odio, gente como esa no merece perdón, solo se la pasan en guerras y matando a gente inocente sin pensar en las consecuencias-** dijo Trihexa- **Esas personas deben ser castigadas y eliminadas de la faz del mundo para que los humanos vivan en paz ¿No, lo crees?**

Sí, merecen ser eliminados-dijo Issei

 **Entonces ¿Qué te parece unirte a mí? Juntos acabaremos con esas plagas y crear un mundo perfecto para los humanos-** dijo Trihexa- **Y podrás vengar a tus padres y a toda la gente inocente que esos malditos han asesinado al paso de los años**

Acepto-dijo Issei

 **Excelente, juntos limpiaremos el mundo de esa gente para que ningún humano vuelva a sufir-** dijo Trihexa sonriendo

 ** _Siete años después_**

 ** _Inframundo_**

 ** _En una oficina de un gran castillo se encontraba un hombre de cabello carmesí, era Sirzechs Lucifer actual Satán del inframundo, el pelirrojo estaba mirando unos papeles hasta que las puertas de su oficina se abrieron dejando un demonio que corrió hacia su escritorio_**

Sirzechs-sama tengo malas noticias, los demonios que envió a vigilar a Black, fueron asesinados por él-dijo el demonio

Rayos, si esto sigue así todas las facciones serán destruidas-dijo Sirzechs

¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Enviamos más demonios?-dijo el demonio

No, solo sería un desperdicio-dijo Sirzechs- Comunícate con los demás Maou, debemos planear algo para detener esto de una vez

Hai-dijo el demonio

 ** _El demonio iba a salir de la oficina pero en eso llego otro demonio corriendo a la oficina_**

Sirzechs-sama, tenemos noticias que la señorita Rias se esta aproximado al lugar donde se encuentra Black-dijo el demonio

¡¿Qué?!-grito Sirzechs sorprendido

¿Qué haremos?-dijo el demonio

Reúne a todo el ejército, vamos al mundo humano-dijo Sirzechs

Sí-dijo el demonio

 ** _Mientras en el mundo humano_**

 ** _Era de noche y un bosque se encontraba un grupo de chicos caminando por el lugar, el grupo de conformaba por una bella mujer de cabello carmesí, una bella pelinegra de ojos purpura, una loli de cabello blanco y un chico rubio que llevaba consigo una espada_**

Rias ¿Estás segura de esto?-dijo la pelinegra a la pelirroja

Muy segura Akeno, nosotros pondremos fin a ese sujeto-dijo la pelirroja decidida

Pero, ni siquiera Sirzechs-sama fue capaz de detenerlo-dijo la peli blanca

No piensen en eso, nosotros lo detendremos-dijo Rias

 ** _Ellos siguieron caminando hasta que detectaron un olor espantoso, ellos caminaron hacia donde provenía el olor y al llegar se llevaron una gran sorpresa. Delante de ellos estaban montones de demonios crucificados, todos tenías heridas de las cuales salían sangre, algunos tenían el estomago abierto dejando ver sus intestinos y otros no tenían sus alas, pero todos tenían algo en común, en sus pechos tenía marcado el numero "666". Los chicos al ver eso se aterraron y le dieron ganas de vomitar pero se aguantaron las ganas de hacerlo_**

Vaya, sigue llegando más basura-dijo una voz

 ** _Rias y los demás dejaron de ver los cadáveres y vieron como de la oscuridad del bosque una persona se acercaba hacia ellos, gracias a la luz de la luna los chicos pudieron ver a la persona, era un chico de diecisiete años de cabello negro, el chico usaba solo prendas de color negro, su camisa, su pantalón, todo era de color negro_**

¿Tú eres Black?-dijo Rias

Vaya, pero que tenemos aquí-dijo el pelinegro mirando a Rias-La hermana del Maou pelirrojo ¿A qué has venido? ¿Acaso quieres morir voluntariamente?

Yo he venido a derrotarte-dijo Rias-Yo Rias Gremory, te derrotare en nombre del clan Gremory

¿Tú? Por favor, hubieran enviado a gente más fuerte-dijo Black sonriendo burlonamente

No nos subestimes, Kiba-dijo Rias al rubio

Hai-dijo el rubio

 ** _El rubio saco su espada y corrió hacia el pelinegro, el rubio alzo su espada y para su sorpresa cuando iba a enterrar su espada en el cuerpo de Black, este la sujeto con su mano derecha_**

 **¡CRASH!**

 ** _Black rompió la espada de Kiba en pequeños pedazos dejando sorprendido al rubio, Black sujeto a Kiba por el cuello y lo levanto_**

¿Llamas a esa ridiculez una espada?-dijo Black

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Rias miro horrorizada a Black al ver como este atravesó el estomago de Kiba con una especia d espada de luz oscura que había formado en su mano, Black tenía en su rostro una sonrisa sadica al ver como el rubio escupía sangre_**

¡Maldito!-grito la peli blanca corriendo hacia él

 ** _Al ver eso, Black lanzo lejos a Kiba_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _La peli blanca le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Black en el estomago que lo hizo retroceder unos cuantos centímetros, la loli le lanzo una patada pero el pelinegro sujeto su pierna y la comenzó a apretar con fuerza_**

 **¡CRACK!**

 ** _Black le rompió la pierna a la peli blanca haciendo que esta gritara de dolor, Black la tomo de la cabeza con su otra mano y…._**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _La azoto con fuerza contra el suelo, el impacto fue tan fuerte que agrieto el suelo_**

¡Koneko!-grito Rias preocupada

 ** _Black volvió a crear su espada de luz oscura en su mano derecha y estaba por enterrársela a la peli blanca pero…_**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _Un rayo lo golpeo apartándolo de la peli blanca, Black volteo a ver quien lo había hecho y vio que había sido Akeno_**

No dejare que le hagas daño a Koneko-chan-dijo Akeno

¿Y tú me detendrás? ¿Con el poder que heredaste de Baraquiel?-dijo Black dejando en shock a Akeno

¿Cómo es que tú….

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Black había enterrado su espada de luz en el estomago de Akeno, la pelinegra tan solo escupió sangre y miro a Black_**

Jamás debes bajar la guardia en una pelea-dijo Black sacando su espada de luz del estomago de la pelinegra

 ** _Akeno cayó al suelo y un charco de sangre comenzó a formarse debajo de ella, Rias al ver como Black había maltratado a sus lindos sirvientes, estallo de ira, ella comenzó a expulsar una gran aura de color carmesí_**

Haz lastimado a mis lindos sirvientes, jamás te lo perdonare-dijo Rias seria

 ** _Black tan solo se le quedo viendo y…_**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _Rias le lanzo un gran rayo de poder de la destrucción que golpeo a Black, mandándolo contra los árboles del bosque_**

 **¡BOOOOOMMMM!**

 ** _El ataque de Rias creó una gran explosión y una nube de humo, cuando el humo se disperso, Rias pudo ver cómo donde una vez había arboles, ahora solo había escombros_**

Se acabo-dijo Rias

 ** _Ella iba ayudar a sus sirvientes pero los escombros se comenzaron a mover_**

 **¡BOOMM!**

 ** _Los escombros salieron volando dejando ver a un Black que no tenía ni un rasguño_**

¿En verdad creíste que un ataque tan ridículo como ese, me mataría tan fácilmente?-dijo Black sonriendo

¿Quién o qué demonios eres tú?-dijo Rias

Yo solía ser un simple niño que vivía tranquilamente con sus padres pero un día unos malditos con alas aparecieron y mataron a mis padres enfrentes de mis ojos-dijo Black con odio en su voz-Y entendí ese mismo día que todos ustedes no son más que unos malditos que solo ven por sus propias ambiciones y concluí que todos ustedes deben ser destruidos. No son más que un error, una plaga que solo ocasionan caos en el mundo humano, así que para convertir este mundo un lugar pacifico donde solo gobierne los humanos deduje que los demonios, caídos y ángeles deben ser eliminados, al principio les di la oportunidad de admitir sus errores y que los corrigieran pero ya que no admiten sus errores ¡Yo mismo me voy a encarga de corregirlos!

¡Maldito! ¡No te dejare hacer tal atrocidad!-grito Rias

 ** _Rias cargo todo su poder y lo lanzo en una gran ráfaga de poder destructivo pero este fue esquivado por Black_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Black corrió hacia ella y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago que le saco todo el aire, Rias estaba por caer al suelo pero Black la sujeto del cuello y la levanto_**

No eres más que una ingenua engreída-dijo Black-¿En verdad creíste que ese poder que tienes podrías derrotarme? Sí el estúpido de tu hermano no pudo derrotarme ¿Por qué creíste que tú lo harías?

 ** _En la palma de la mano derecha de Black se creó una esfera de color rojo, coloco su mano enfrente del estomago de Rias y…._**

 **¡BOOOOMMM!**

 ** _Un gran rayo de color rojo golpeo a Rias aviándola al suelo, la pelirroja ahora estaba muy herida, Black se acerco a ella y volvió a aparecer su estada de luz en su mano, estaba por atacar a la pelirroja pero…_**

 ***Espera Issei, no la asesines*** -dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza

¿Por qué no debo matarla?-dijo Black ahora conocido como Issei

 ***Tengo mejores planes para esa demonio, solo déjala ahí tirada y regresa a casa*-** dijo la voz

De acuerdo-dijo Issei desasiendo la espada de luz

 ** _Issei se dio la vuelta y se comenzó a marchar de ahí_**

 ** _Cinco minutos después_**

 ** _Sirzechs junto un ejército de demonios había llegado al bosque, ellos se asquearon al ver a sus compañeros crucificados pero se alegraron al encontrar a Rias y a su nobleza aun con vida, rápidamente los demonios se llevaron a Kiba y Akeno para que fueran atendidos por un médico, otros demonios se encargaron de llevarse a Koneko mientras que Sirzechs levantaba a su hermana y la cargaba en sus brazos_**

 _Asesino a los demás pero dejo a mi hermana y a su noble con vida, nunca antes le había perdonado la vida a un demonio ¿Qué estarás planeado, Black?-pensó el pelirrojo_

 ** _Más tarde con Issei_**

 ** _El pelinegro llevo a una casa de dos pisos, el pelinegro camino hasta la puerta y la abrió, entro a la casa donde rápidamente fue recibido por cuatro hermosas mujeres, dos eran pelirrojas, una parecía tener dieciocho años mientras que la otra parecida tener entre los veinticinco y treinta años, ambas tenías voluptuoso y sexys cuerpos. Otra de las chicas estaba usando un uniforme de maid que tenía el cabello largo y de color rubio, ella tenía dos cuernos sobresaliendo de su cabeza y sus ojos eran de color rojo-anaranjado. La ultima chica era una hermosa mujer de cuerpo voluptuoso y de piel clara, ella tenías los pechos más grandes entre las cuatro, tenía el cabello largo de color rubio y ondulado, sus ojos eran de distintos colores, el izquierdo era de color negro en el exterior y amarrillo en el interior, su ojo derecho era de color verde en el exterior y negro en el interior. Ella al igual que la chica que usaba el uniforme de maid, tenía dos cuernos sobresaliendo de su cabeza_**

¡Bienvenido de vuelta, Issei-sama!-gritaron las cuatro

 ** _FIN_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo 2_**

 ** _Issei junto con las dos bellas pelirrojas y hermosa mujer de cabello rubio de grandes pechos estaban sentados en el comedor de la casa, los cuatros estaban esperando la cena. En eso la bella maid llego al comedor con una charola_**

La comida está lista-dijo la maid dejando la charola en la mesa

 ** _La maid comenzó a repartir la comida, las chicas tenían deliciosa comida pero Issei no, el pelinegro tenía en su plato una extraña carne que estaba cubierta con algo verde y viscoso_**

Tohru-dijo el pelinegro mirando a la maid

Hai-dijo la rubia sonriendo

¿Por qué me sigues sirviendo tú cola?-dijo Issei

¿Eh? ¿No la quiere? Pero esta vez la guise con mucho amor-dijo Tohru

Aun así, no pienso comérmela-dijo Issei

Bueno, no hay de otra-dijo Tory tomando el plato de Issei

 ** _Tohru se comió la carne y de la nada le salió una cola de dragón de escamas verdes_**

En verdad eres un caso Tohru ¿Ahora que comerá Issei-sama?-dijo la pelirroja mayor

 ** _En eso dos hermosas chicas peliblancas que al igual que Tohru usaban uniforme de maid, una de las maid, tenía el cabello largo y parecía tener dieciocho años mientras que la otra tenía el cabello corto y parecía tener dieciséis. Cada una de ellas llevaba en sus manos unas charolas llenas de comida_**

Aquí tiene su comida, Issei-sama-dijeron las dos peliblancas dejando las charolas enfrente del pelinegro

Gracias Mirajane, Lisanna-dijo Issei antes de comenzar a comer

Oigan, les recuerdo que yo soy la única que le puede preparar de comer a Issei-sama-dijo Tohru a las dos maids peli blancas

Sí, lo sabemos bien pero siempre le prepararas tú cola para que se la coma y él la rechaza, el pobre de Issei-sama se moriría de hambre-dijo la peli blanca mayor

Mira-nee tiene razón, sí no fuera por nosotras, Issei-sama hubiera muerto de hambre hace tiempo-dijo la peli blanca menor

Eso no es cierto-dijo Tohru

En realidad Tohru, sí lo es-dijo Issei

Issei-sama-dijo Tohru deprimida

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Después de comer, Issei se encontraba en el baño tomando una relajante ducha, el pelinegro estaba parado en la regadera y el agua caía en su cuerpo_**

Muy bien Trihexa, explícate ¿Por qué no me dejaste matar a esa demonio y su sequito?-dijo Issei

 ***Podemos sacarle más provecho a esa demonio, con ella podremos destruir al inframundo desde adentro*-** dijo una voz dentro de la cabeza de Issei

¿Destruir el inframundo desde adentro? ¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Issei

 ***Issei tal vez lo que te tenga que decir será algo loco pero, debes unirte al sequito de esa demonio*** -dijo Triexa

¿Qué?-dijo Issei con odio-¿Quieres que me vuelva un asqueroso demonio?

 ***Entiendo tú enojo pero piénsalo bien, si te conviertes en su siervo tendrás su confianza, tendrás acceso al inframundo y al clan Gremory, pero lo más importante, estarás cerca del Maou pelirrojo*** -dijo Trihexa

¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga? Todos los demonios del inframundo me conocen-dijo Issei

 ***No, conocen a Black, pero no a Issei Hyoudou*** -dijo Trihexa

¿Estás diciendo que debo usar mi verdadera apariencia?-dijo Issei

 ***Así es, todos pensaran que solo eres un simple humano con una Sacred Gear y no cualquiera, si no la Boosted Gear , la pelirrojo no dudaría ni siquiera en querer que fueras de su sequito*** -dijo Trihexa

¿Estar bajo las órdenes de una niña engreída y estúpida como ella? Lo dudo mucho-dijo Issei

 ***Sólo será por unos días y cuando menos se lo esperes, atacaras por la espalda*** -dijo Trihexa

Muy bien, sí para eliminar a los demonios de una vez por todas de la faz del mundo, estoy de acuerdo-dijo Issei

 ***Pero hay algo más, quiero que enamores a esa pelirroja, haz que te ame, que te entregue su corazón para cuando ataques, su mundo se derrumbe*** -dijo Trihexa

Me parece bien-dijo Issei con una sonrisa malvada

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Después que el pelinegro tomara su baño fue a su habitación, llegando a su habitación abrió la puerta y se llevo una gran sorpresa, en su cama encontraban las seis hermosas chicas completamente desnudas en su cama_**

¿Qué significa esto?-dijo Issei

Issei-sama, todas nosotras hemos decidido complacerlo esta noche-dijo la pelirroja mayor caminando hacia el pelinegro

Irene-dijo Issei

 ** _La pelirroja beso apasionadamente al pelinegro, el beso duro aproximadamente unos treinta segundos, los dos se separaron dejando un hilo de saliva entre ellos_**

Mamá, habías decidido que yo tomaría la iniciativa-dijo la pelirroja menor

Lo siento Erza, me deje llevar-dijo Irene con una sonrisa

Moo, siempre es lo mismo contigo-dijo la pelirroja caminando hacia Issei

 ** _Erza camino hacia el pelinegro y quito a su madre del camino, Erza tomo a Issei de la camisa y le dio un lujurioso y apasionado beso, Issei correspondió al beso llevando sus manos al trasero de la pelirroja haciéndola gemir, Issei cargo a Erza sujetándola de su trasero y la llevo a la cama donde estaban las demás, los dos rompieron el beso y Issei comenzó a besar el cuello de Erza dejando marca de chupetones en el_**

~Mmm…Issei-sama~

 ** _Erza estaba disfrutando del placer que el pelinegro le daba pero de repente él se detuvo, ella lo miro y vio como la rubia de los grandes pechos se lo había quitándoselo encima y enterraba la cara del pelinegro en sus grandes pechos y parecía que al pelinegro le gustaba_**

Eso no es justo Lucoa, ya habíamos decidió quien iria primero-dijo Erza molesta

Ara, pero parece que a Issei-sama le gusta ~Ahh~-gimió la bella rubia al sentir como Issei jugaba con sus pechos

 ** _El pelinegro estaba chupando el pecho derecho mientras masajeaba el derecho, el coño de la bella rubia se comenzaba a humedecer al recibir el placer que el pelinegro le estaba dando_**

~Issei-sama….Ahhh….juegue más con mis pechos~

Eso hare, Lucoa-dijo Issei

 ** _Issei siguió jugando con los pechos de Luco hasta que esta se corrió, la bella rubia cayo a la cama con la respiración alterada_**

Al parecer tus pechos aun son muy sensibles-dijo Issei

 ** _En eso el pelinegro sintió dos grandes montañas muy suaves en su espalda, el pelinegro hecho un vistazo y vio a Tohru_**

Issei-sama, por favor deme de su deliciosa semilla-dijo Tohru

Muy bien, si es lo que quieres-dijo Issei

 ** _Issei se levanto de la cama, se quito su camisa dejando que las chicas vieran sus perfectos abdominales bien trabajados, se quito sus pantalón junto con sus calzoncillos dejando su polla de trece pulgadas totalmente erecta a la vista de las chicas. Tohru no perdió el tiempo y se inclino delante de él y comenzó a chupar su polla_**

Mmm…lo haces muy bien Tohru-dijo el pelinegro

 ** _Tohru siguió chupando la polla de Issei hasta que la saco de su boca para después ponerlo entre sus redondos y grandes pechos, ella comenzó a mover sus pechos sacando unos gemidos al pelinegro_**

Issei-sama ¿Le gusta como lo hago con mis pechos?-dijo Tohru mientras movía sus pechos

Sí…mmm….eres fabulosa-dijo Issei

 ** _Esas palabras aumentaron el orgullo de Tohru y comenzó a ir más rápido, la bella rubia uso su lengua para juguetear con la punta de la polla de Issei, ella siguió hacia hasta que Issei sentido como se correría pronto, Issei tomo a Tohru de la cabeza y comenzó a follar su boca hasta que se corrió, Tohru se sorprendió por la cantidad de semen que Issei soltó en su boca, Issei saco su polla de la boca de la rubia y ella se trago todo el semen_**

Delicioso-dijo Tohru

 ** _De repente Issei sintió como lo agarraban de los hombre y en un momento a otro fue derribado en la cama, se iba a levantar pero Erza se lo impidió, la pelirroja se puso encima de la polla del pelinegro y abrió los labios de su coño_**

Ahora es mi turno-dijo Erza

 ** _Erza introdujo de golpe la polla de Issei haciendo que echara la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir la polla del pelinegro en su útero, la pelirroja se recupero y comenzó a cabalgar a Issei como si fuera una vaquera y el pelinegro un toro_**

~¡Ahhh así….esto es lo que quería!~

 ** _La bella pelirroja tenía una expresión de puta en su cara, tenía los ojos llorosos debido al placer y su lengua afuera de su boca escurriendo saliva, Erza siguió montando al pelinegro y en eso, Irene se sentó en la cara de Issei dejándole una hermosa vista de su coño húmedo_**

Issei-sama, ocúpese de mí también-dijo Irene

 ** _Issei comenzó a lamer el coño de la pelirroja haciendo que esta gimiera, Irene vio como su hija estaba rebotando en la polla de Issei y vio la expresión en su rostro_**

Cielos hija, parece toda una puta-dijo Irene

 ** _La pelirroja se inclino un poco y sujeto las mejillas de su hija_**

Pero eso debe ser mi culpa, ya que yo te hice así-dijo Irene antes de besar a su hija

 ** _Las dos pelirroja comenzaron una guerra por el dominio, Issei se éxito más al ver el beso lésbico entre madre e hija, siguió lamiendo el coño de Irene hasta que esta de corrió en su cara y él se corrió dentro de Erza. La pelirroja menor soltó sus jugos de amor en la cama y cayo cansada, ella trataba de calmar su respiración mientras el semen de Issei se escurría de su coño. Irene se aparto de la cara de Issei y se puso en cuatro_**

Issei-sama, ahora me toca a mí-dijo Irene

 ** _Issei se puso detrás de ella y alineo su polla con el coño de la pelirroja, Issei introdujo con fuerza su polla haciendo gritar a Irene_**

~¡Issei-sama!~

 ** _Issei comenzó a embestirla con fuerza y la mente de Irene se comenzó a poner en blanco y justo como Erza, ella tenía una expresión de puta en su cara_**

Dime Irene ¿Qué eres?-dijo Issei mientras embestía a la pelirroja

~Ahhh….Issei-sama….mmm….no me haga decirlo~

¿Te estás negando? Mereces un castigo-dijo Issei

 ** _Issei alzo su mano derecha y…._**

 **¡PLAF!**

 ** _Le dio una fuerte nalgada ala pelirroja haciéndola gritar de placer_**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 ** _Le dio unas cuantas nalgadas más dejándole el culo rojo, Irene había perdido la fuerza en sus brazos y ahora tenía la cara en la cama con el culo en el aire_**

Ahora dime Irene ¿Qué eres?-dijo Issei

~¡No soy más que la perra de Issei-sama!~

Bien dicho-dijo Issei

 ** _Issei siguió embistiéndola hasta que se vino dentro de ella, inundando su coño con su semen, Issei saco su polla del coño de Irene y su semen comenzó a salir, la pelirroja cansada se acostó en la cama, en eso Issei volteo a ver a Mirajane y Lisanna_**

Ahora es su turno-dijo Issei mirando a las peliblancas-Lisanna acuéstate en la cama, Mirajane ponte encima de ella

 ** _Las peliblancas asintieron y hicieron lo que dijo, Issei tenía una hermosa vista de los coños húmedos de las dos peliblancas, él se acerco a ellas y deposito un dedo en el coño de Mirajane haciéndola gemir_**

Ya están muy húmedas ¿Acaso les éxito ver como lo hacía con Irene y Erza?-dijo Issei-Son unas pervertidas

~Mmm…no es cierto…haa~

No es justo que solo Mira-nee lo disfrute, yo también quiero sentirme bien-dijo Lisanna

 ** _Issei rápidamente saco sus dedo del coño de Mirajane haciendo que esta soltara un gemido de decepción pero de repente ella y Lisanna sintieron algo entres sus coños que las hizo gemir, era la polla de Issei, el pelinegro estaba moviendo sus caderas haciendo que las dos mujeres gimieran_**

 ** _Las dos no paraban de gemir, les gustaba como la polla de Issei rozaba sus coños, el pelinegro dejo de mover sus caderas y saco su polla_**

Muy bien, ya están listas para el siguiente nivel ¿Quién será la primera?-dijo Issei

Yo-dijo Lisanna

No, yo-dijo Mirajane

Creo que ya se quien será la primera-dijo Issei

 ** _Issei alineo su polla con el coño de Lisanna y de una fuerte embestida entro en ella haciendo que la pelirroja soltara un grito de placer. Issei comenzó a embestir a Lisanna haciendo que la peliblanca comenzara a soltar gritos de puro placer, la mente de Lisanna comenzaba a ponerse en blanco por el placer que le estaba dando, cada vez que la polla del pelinegro golpeaba su útero, sentía que se corría en ese momento_**

~!Ahhh esto es genial….Haaa… tan bueno como siempre!~

Moo, Issei-sama, no me deje a un lado, yo también quiero sentirme bien-dijo Mirajane

 ** _Issei siguió embistiendo a Lisanna y en eso llevo dos dedos al coño húmedo de Mirajane haciéndola gemir, el pelinegro comenzó a mover sus dedos dándole más placer a la albina mayor mientras seguía embistiendo a Lisanna, la albina menor ya tenía una cara estúpida, tenía la lengua afuera de su boca mientras escurría baba_**

~¡Issei-sama, vaya más rápido!~

 ** _Issei no se hizo de rogar y se comenzó a mover más rápido y con más fuerza haciendo que la Lisanna soltara un fuerte grito de placer, siguió embistiendo a la albina menor hasta que sintió como sus paredes de su coño lo comenzaban a apretar, ella se correría pronto así que él fue mucho más rápido, siguió embistiendo a Lisanna hasta que ella se corrió y él pinto las paredes de su coño de blanco, Issei saco su polla del coño de la albina y rápidamente su semen comenzó a salir de su coño, Lisanna estaba con una cara de puta y con la respiración alterada_**

Ahora es tú turno Mirajane-dijo Issei quitando sus dedos del coño de la pelinegra

Sí, hágalo rápido, por favor-dijo Mirajane sacudiendo su culo a Issei

Vaya, alguien está muy ansiosa, muy bien ya que insistes-dijo Issei

 ** _El pelinegro la embistió con fuerza haciendo que soltara un fuerte grito de placer, Issei empezó a embestir a Mirajane con mucha fuerza_**

~¡Aahhh…no pare….se siente muy rico Hahh!~

 ** _Issei siguió embistiendo con fuerza a Mirajane hasta que le vino una idea a la cabeza, levanto su mano derecha y…_**

 **¡PLAF!**

~¡Aaahh!~

 ** _Le dio una fuerte nalgada a Mirajane dejando su culo rojo_**

~¡Sí nalguéame de nuevo, eso me gusta!~

No eres más que una perra masoquista-dijo Issei

 **¡PLAF!**

 ** _El pelinegro le dio otra nalgada a la albina y esta gimió de placer_**

~¡Ahhh sí…tienes razón no soy más que una perra, así que por favor, pégame más!~

 ** _Issei no se hizo de rogar y comenzó a darle varias nalgadas a Mirajane_**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 ** _Siguió dándole nalgadas hasta dejarle su culo totalmente rojo, Mirajane tenía en su rostro una cara de puta parecida a la de su hermana, Issei seguía embistiendo a Mirajane hasta que se corrió en ella llenándola con su semen, Issei saco su polla del coño de Mirajane y su semen comenzó a salir de ella. Issei miro a Lucoa y vio que esta ya se había recuperado de su orgasmo de hace rato_**

Ahora es tú turno-dijo Issei

Hai-dijo Lucoa

 ** _Lucoa se dio la vuelta y se puso en cuatro, ella separo las mejillas de su culo dejando que Issei viera su ano_**

Issei-sama, folleme como tanto le gusta-dijo Lucoa

 ** _Issei alineo su polla en el culo de Lucoa y la embistió con fuerza haciendo que la rubia gritara de placer_**

~¡Sí, Issei-sama folle mi culo!~

No eres más que una puta que le gusta que la follen el culo-dijo Issei

~¡Sí, no soy más que una puta adicta al sexo anal!~

 ** _Issei aumento la fuerza de sus embestidas , él pudo ver como los grandes pechos de Lucoa rebotaban cada vez que la embestía, se inclino un poco y los sujeto_**

~¡No, mis pechos!~

 ** _Issei comenzó a jugar con los pechos de Lucoa mientras la seguía embistiendo, el los masajeaba, apretaba e incluso pellizcaba los pezones. Issei siguió embistiendo a Lucoa hasta que se vino dentro de su culo, La bella rubia cayo a la cama cansada, Issei saco su polla de su culo y su semen comenzó a salir del culo de Lucoa_**

Solo quedas tu, Tohru-dijo Issei mirando a Tohru que estaba recargada en una de las paredes

 ** _Issei se levanto de la cama y camino hacia ella, le dio un apasionado beso y luego la cargo agarrándola del trasero, la llevo contra la pares y metió su polla en el coño de la bella rubia_**

~¡Issei-sama!~

 ** _Issei comenzó a embestirla con fuerza, con cada embestida que le daba, sus pechos brincaban, Issei vio eso y llevo el pecho derecho de Tohru a su boca haciendo que la rubia echara para atrás su cabeza, Tohru llevo sus manos a la espalda de Issei y comenzó a arañarla, Issei a sentir como Tohru le enterraba sus uñas en su espalda solo lo éxito más . Issei siguió embistiéndolo hasta que los dos se corrieron al mismo tiempo. Los dos estaban empapados de sudor y con la respiración alterada, Issei miro a Tohru a los ojos y dijo_**

¿Tienes energía para una ronda más?-dijo Issei

Hai-dijo Tohru

 ** _Así Issei llevo a la cama a Tohru y lo volvieron a hacer_**

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Todas las chicas estaban en la cama desnudas con rastros de semen en sus cuerpos y coños, todas estaban dormidas mientras el castaño estaba afuera de la casa mirando las estrellas_**

Trihexa-dijo Issei

 ***¿Qué quieres?*-** dijo Trihexa en la cabeza de Issei

¿En qué escuela estudia la hermana del Maou?-dijo Issei

 ***Creó que no te gustara esto, estudia en la academia de la ciudad de Kuo*** -dijo Trihexa

¿Kuo? ¿Mi ciudad natal? ¿Estás diciendo que hay demonios en mi ciudad?-dijo Issei molesto

 ***Así es*-** dijo Trihexa

Eso es todo, Ddraig-dijo Issei mirando su brazo izquierdo

 ** _De repente en el brazo de Issei apareció una joya verde que comenzó a brillar_**

[¿Qué pasa compañero?]-dijo una voz proviniendo de la joya

Nos vamos a Kuo, tenemos una limpiar que limpiar-dijo Issei

 ** _Dos días después_**

 ** _Ciudad de Kuo_**

 ** _Afuera de la ciudad de Kuo se encontraba un chico de cabello castaño observando la ciudad, era Issei usando su verdadera apariencia_**

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuve aquí-dijo Issei y en eso los recuerdos de su pasado invadieron su mente haciéndolo enojar y que apretara sus puños con fuerza-Voy a limpiar esta ciudad, no quedara ningún humano, ángel o caído vivo, les enseñare a esos malditos que no deben estar en el bello mundo de los humanos

 ** _FIN_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capitulo 3_**

 ** _Issei se encontraba caminando por las calles de la ciudad de Kuo, el castaño se dirigía a su vieja casa_**

Todo sigue igual que antes-dijo Issei mirando a su alrededor-No ha cambiado nada

 ***Recuerda, eres un humano común y corriente que no sabe nada sobre lo paranormal*-** dijo Trihexa en la cabeza de Issei

Sí, eso ya lo sé-dijo Issei

 ***A partir de mañana asistirás a la academia de la ciudad, asegúrate de ganar la confianza de esa pelirroja y no muestre ni una pisca de tu verdadero poder*** -dijo Trihexa

Entendido-dijo Issei

 ** _Issei siguió caminando hasta que llego a una casa de dos pisos, la casa parecía abandonada, Issei camino hasta la puerta de la casa y la abrió, entro a la casa donde pudo ver que había mucho polvo y telarañas por todas partes_**

Wow, sí que está sucio aquí-dijo Issei-Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer

 ** _Así el castaño se la paso el resto del día limpiando la casa hasta que ya no hubiera ni una pisca de polvo, ahora Issei se encontraba en su vieja habitación, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y de su equipaje saco una foto donde salía él cuando tenía diez años y estaba junto un hombre castaño que usaba anteojos y una bella mujer castaña, eran sus padres. En la foto se podía ver que la familia de castaños estaba sonriendo_**

Mamá, Papá juro que encontrare a los malditos que los asesino y vengare su muerte-dijo Issei decidido y serio

 ** _Al día de mañana_**

 ** _Academia de Kuo_**

 ** _En un viejo edificio que se encontraba en la academia, se encontraba Rias junto su sequito, ellos tuvieron mucha suerte de aun estar con vida después de enfrentarse contra Black, Rias recibió un duro y fuerte regaño de parte de sus padres y hermano por cometer tal estupidez. Akeno y Kiba fueron los más cercanos a la muerte, estuvieron a punto de morir pero por suerte lograron salvarlos a tiempo para que trataran sus heridas_**

 ** _Todos estaban en la sala del edificio tomando algo de té hasta que escucharon gritos de chicas proviniendo afuera_**

¡Kyaaa, ¿Quién es ese galan?!

¡¿Sera un nuevo estudiante?!

¡¿Tendrá novia?!

¡Espero que no, yo lo quiero solo para mí!

 ** _Rias y los demás salieron del edificio para averiguar el origen del alboroto, al salir del edificio pudieron ver como un chico de cabello castaño estaba caminando hacia la entrada de la academia, era más ni nada menos que Issei. Se podía ver a todas las chicas de la academia como miraban al castaño con deseo_**

¿Quién es ese chico?-dijo Koneko

Puede que sea un estudiante nuevo-dijo Kiba

Puedo notar una presencia fuerte dentro de él ¿Qué hacemos, Rias? ¿Rias?-dijo Akeno mirando a la pelirroja que tenía su atención al castaño

 _Qué lindo y apuesto es-pensó Rias mientras veía a Issei_

Rias-dijo Akeno sacando a Rias de sus pensamientos

¿Sí?-dijo Rias

¿Qué debemos hacer?-dijo Akeno

Etto….debemos investigarlo, lo seguiremos hacia donde vaya-dijo Rias-¿Quedo claro?

Hai-dijeron los tres

 ** _Issei volteo a ver a Rias y a su nobleza, el castaño tan solo sonrió con malicia_**

 _El plan apenas está comenzando-pensó Issei_

 ** _Minutos después_**

Clase,, hoy tenemos a un nuevo estudiante-dijo el maestro mirando a Issei- Preséntate por favor

Mi nombre es Issei Hyoudou, es un gusto conocerlos, espero llevarnos bien-dijo Issei

 ** _Todas las chicas se embobaron y vieron al castaño con ojos de forma de corazón, todas las chicas se habían enamorado de él por lo apuesto que era mientras que los chicos lo odiaban profundamente por llamar tanto la atención de las chicas_**

 ** _Dos semanas después_**

 ** _Han pasado dos semanas desde que Issei regreso a Kuo y asistía a la academia, en tan poco tiempo el castaño se había vuelto "el príncipe" de la academia, todas las chicas lo querían como novio pero el castaño no estaba interesado, también se había ganado todo el odio de los chicos por como acaparaba a todas las chicas. Durante esas semanas, Rias y su nobleza se encargaron de investigar y espiar a Issei. Todos los días siempre lo seguían hacia su casa para saber que hacía, claro que el castaño se dio cuenta de esto desde el primer día que lo hicieron, él se aseguro de actual como cualquier chico común y corriente para no levantar sospechas_**

 ** _Actualmente_**

 ** _Las clases habían terminado y todos regresaban a sus casas, Issei se dirigía hacia su cas apero cuando llego a un puente se encontró a una chica pelinegra que usaba el uniforme de otra escuela. Issei pudo sentir un poder en ella que no le gustaba para nada_**

 _Una caída-pensó el castaño con odio_

D….Di….Disculpa, ¿Tu eres Issei Hyoudou?-dijo la pelinegra nerviosoa y con un pequeño sonrojo

 ** _Issei estaba dispuesto a matarla en ese instante pero en eso la voz de Trihexa sonó en su cabeza_**

 ***No lo hagas Issei, recuerda que eres un chico común y corriente, deja que esta caída siga con su actuación*** -dijo Trihexa

 _De acuerdo-dijo Issei mentalmente_

Sí, yo soy Issei Hyoudou-dijo Issei

Mucho gusto, yo soy Amano Yuma-dijo la pelinegra-Me preguntaba ¿Si tienes novia?-dijo sonrojada

No, no tengo novia-dijo Issei

Entonces ¿Aceptarías que yo fuera tu novia?-dijo Yuma muy sonrojada

Claro-dijo Issei sonriendo

¿Enserio?-dijo Yuma y Issei asintió-Que feliz estoy, ¿No te importa si mañana tenemos una cita?

No hay ningún problema-dijo Issei

 ** _Tras decir eso los dos se retiraron de ahí por caminos separados_**

 _Me debes una Trihexa, tendré que salir con una asquerosa caída-dijo Issei mentalmente_

 ** _Issei sintió una presencia cerca y se detuvo a mirar a unos arbusto que se movían, el tan solo sonrió y siguió caminando. En los arbustos se encontraba Koneko, la loli peli blanca saco un celular y comenzó a marcar_**

Buchou, los caídos ya hicieron su movimiento-dijo Koneko

*Ya veo, de seguro son los mismos caídos que cazan a portadores de Sacred Gear*-dijo Rias a través del celular

¿Debo seguir a Issei-senpai?-dijo Koneko

*No, retírate Koneko, ellos se reunirán mañana, ahí estaremos todos vigilándolos*-dijo Rias

Hai-dijo la loli colgando y yéndose de ahí

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Issei y Yuma tuvieron su cita, el castaño tuvo que soportar un día enterró con la caída, la tuvo que llevar al cine, a comer en un pequeño restaurante, a comprar ropa, tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de matarla ya que si lo hacía, todo el plan se vendría abajo. Ahora los dos se encontraban en el pequeño parque de la ciudad enfrente de la fuente de agua_**

 _No como odio eso de los caídos, fingen ser buenas personas para después matarla-pensó Issei molesto al ver a Yuma sonreír_

Yo también me divertí, Yuma-chan-dijo Issei sonriendo

Pero ¿harías una última cosa por mí?-dijo Yuma

¿Qué cosa?-dijo Issei

¿Podrías morir por mí?-dijo Yuma

 _Ahora actuara tal como es-pensó Issei_

 ** _Yuma se alejo de Iseei y sus ropas cambiaron a un traje de cuero que dejaba ver mucho de su cuerpo y un par de alas parecidas a las de un cuervo le salieron en la espalda_**

¿Alas?-dijo Issei fingiendo sorpresa

Fuiste muy estúpido al creer que alguien como yo tendría una cita con un chico como tú-dijo Yuma-Pero tengo que admitir que me divertí en nuestra cita

 ** _Yuma creó una especia de lanza de luz, Issei estaba por usar su espada de luz para matar a la caída pero de nuevo la voz de Trihexa sonó en su cabeza_**

 ***No Issei, deja que te entierre su lanza, es parte del plan*** -dijo Trihexa

 ** _Issei se quedo quieto y…._**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Yuma enterró la lanza de luz en el estomago de Issei, al castaño ni siquiera le dolió ya que había tenido un entrenamiento para que ya no sintiera ningún tipo de dolor, pero tuvo que fingir para que Yuma no sospechara, Issei cayó al suelo y escupió sangre_**

Lo lamento, desde que supinos que serias una gran amenaza para nosotros, me dieron la orden de matarte lo más pronto posible-dijo Yuma-Si quieres culpar a alguien, culpa al dios que puso en ti la Sacred Gear

 _¿Cuándo cerrara la boca esta perra?-pensó Issei irritado al seguir escuchando a Yuma hablar_

Bueno, ya me tengo que ír, gracias por la cita-dijo Yuma

 ** _La caída extendió sus alas y se fue volando del parque dejando a Issei tendido en el suelo con una herida en el estomago del cual salía sangre_**

 _Por fin se fue, ¿Ahora qué, Trihexa?-dijo Issei mentalmente_

 ***Sólo espera*-** dijo Trihexa

 ** _En eso un círculo mágico apareció y de él salió Rias junto a su nobleza, Rias se acerco a Issei y de su bolsillo saco ocho piezas de ajedrez, eran ocho peones para ser exactos_**

 ***Issei, ya sabes que hacer*** -dijo Trihexa

 ** _Issei disminuyo su poder y en eso Rias puso las ocho piezas de Peón en el pecho del castaño, estas se introdujeron en el cuerpo del castaño_**

Ahora vivirás por mí-dijo Rias

 _Solo espera Gremory, solo espera-pensó Issei_

 ** _Rias y su nobleza llevaron a Issei a su casa y estando ahí,, Rias curo la herida del castaño para después retirarse de ahí dejando al castaño en su cama. Issei se levanto y se fue al baño a mirarse al espejo. En ese momento un par de alas parecidas a las de un murciélago le salieron de la espalda_**

Qué horror, alas de demonio-dijo Issei mirando las alas de demonio con odio

 ***Tranquilo Issei, pronto te podrás deshacer de las alas, sigue así cómo vas, lo estás haciendo muy bien, ya eres parte del sequito de la pelirroja ahora sigue la fase dos*** -dijo Trihexa **-*Ya sabes que hacer***

Sí, enamorar a esa estúpida para después destruir todo lo que le importe enfrente de sus ojos-dijo Issei con una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro

 ** _FIN_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capitulo 4_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Issei se encontraba caminando hacia la academia_**

 ***Recuerda, actúa como si todo lo que sucedió anoche fuera un sueño, eso es lo que ellos esperan*** -dijo Trihexa dentro de la cabeza de Issei

 _De acuerdo-dijo Issei mentalmente_

 ** _Issei llego a la academia y todas las chicas rápidamente lo rodearon, el castaño se escabullo y fue a su salón_**

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Era la hora de receso, el castaño estaba sentado en su asiento comiendo su bento mientras que varias chicas también le estaban ofreciendo de su comida pero el castaño las ignoraba, en eso la puerta del salón se abrió y Kiba entro al salón. Kiba se hizo camino entre las chicas y llego hasta donde estaba Issei_**

Issei Hyoudou, Buchou quiere hablar conmigo-dijo Kiba

¿Conmigo? ¿Pero porque conmigo?-dijo Issei

Sí vienes lo sabrás-dijo Kiba

De acuerdo-dijo Issei

 ** _Issei se levanto de su asiento y él junto con Kiba fue al viejo edificio de la academia, al llegar pudo ver a Koneko que estaba sentada en uno de los sillones comiendo unas galletas y a Akeno tomando algo de té. Issei escucho una regadera y vio que ahí pudo ver como alguien se estaba bañando_**

 _¿Quién tiene una regadera en un lugar como este?-pensó Issei_

Buchou, he traído a Issei-san-dijo Kiba

Gracias Kiba, en un momento salgo-dijo una voz proviniendo de la regadera

 _La hermana del Maou-pensó Issei_

Ara, tú debes ser el nuevo-dijo Akeno-Mucho gusto, yo soy Akeno Himejima, la vicepresidenta del club del ocultismo

 _La sangre sucia-pensó Issei mirando a Akeno_

Mucho gusto, soy Issei Hyoudou-dijo Issei

 ** _En eso el agua de la regadera dejo de caer y en pocos minutos salió Rias vistiendo el uniforme de la academia_**

Disculpa la tardanza, por favor siéntate-dijo Rias

 ** _Issei se sentó en uno de los sillones y Rias se puso enfrente de él_**

Dime algo, ¿Recuerdas algo del otro día?-dijo Rias

¿Del otro días? Sólo recuerdo que salí con Yuma y después ella cambio, le salieron alas de su espalda y después me….

Te mato-dijo Rias- Issei, tú fuiste asesinado por un ángel caído

¿Ángel caído?-dijo Issei confundido

Veras, en este mundo existen cosas sobrenaturales, por ejemplo demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos-dijo Rias

 _Y todos ellos no son más que basura-pensó Issei_

¿Demonios, ángeles, caídos? Eso no puede ser verdad-dijo Issei

Pues créelo porque, nosotros-dijo Rias extendiendo sus alas de demonio-Somos demonios

 ** _Kiba, Koneko y Akeno hicieron lo mismo que la pelirroja y extendieron sus alas de demonio_**

No lo puedo creer-dijo Issei impresionando

Ella te mato anoche pero yo te pudo revivir como un demonio-dijo Rias

Pero ¿Por qué lo hizo?-dijo Issei

Por tu sacred gear-dijo Rias

¿Sacred Gear?-dijo Issei confundido

Es un poder concedido a algunos humanos, se cree que varias personas importantes a través de la historia han poseído esos poderes-dijo Akeno

Y en algunas veces, consiguen poderes increíbles capaces de vencer a demonios, ángeles, caídos e incluso a los dioses-dijo Rias

 _Yo ya he superado a todos esos-pensó Issei_

Issi, levanta tu mano izquierda-dijo Rias

¿Así?-dijo Issei levantando su mano izquierda

Sí, ahora cierra tus ojos y visualiza la imagen más poderosa que puedas-dijo Rias

Ok-dijo Issei cerrando los ojos

 ***Issei, muéstrales tu Sacred Gear*-** dijo Trihexa

 _¿Estás seguro? Pensaba fingir que no la podía activar por ahora-dijo Issei mentalmente_

 ***Hazlo, confía en mí*-** dijo Trihexa

 _Muy bien-dijo Issei_

 ** _El brazo de Issei comenzó a brillar y de la anda le apareció un guante de color rojo que tenía una joya de color verde en el centro, Rias junto el resto del club se sorprendieron al verlo_**

La Boosted Gear-dijo Akeno sorprendida

La Sacred Gear que le da al usuario el poder de derrotar un dios-dijo Rias-La pudiste activar a la primera, eres increíble Issei

Gracias-dijo Issei

Muy bien, a partir de ahora eres miembro del club del ocultismo y mi nuevo peón-dijo Rias

¿Peón?-dijo Issei

Sí, veras estas son las Evil piece-dijo Rias sacando una pieza de ajedrez de su bolsillo-Esto nos ayuda a reencarnar a los humanos en demonios, cada pieza le otorga ciertas habilidades a los humanos. Por ejemplo, la torre otorga una increíble resistencia y fuerza, el caballo otorga una gran velocidad, el alfil aumenta las habilidades mágicas, la reina obtiene todas estas habilidades y el peón puede ser promovido a estas también

 _Ya veo, ahora entiendo porque hay humanos que son mitad demonio-pensó Issei_

También deberás de llamarme Buchou a partir de ahora-dijo Rias

Hai, Buchou-dijo Issei

 _Creó que acabo de vomitar internamente-pensó Issei_

Muy bien, ahora regresa a tus clases-dijo Rias

 ** _Issei asintió y salió del edificio_**

Mierda, no puedo creer que haga esto-dijo Issei molesto

[Aguanta un poco más compañero, solo unos días más y todo terminara]-dijo Ddraig

Me deberían dar un oscar por actuación, esos idiotas ni siquiera sospechan-dijo Issei-No sabrán que los golpeo cuando llegue el momento

 ** _Una semana después_**

 ** _Ha pasado una semana desde que Issei ingreso al club del ocultismo, durante esa semana se fue ganando la fe y amistad de los miembros del club, todos los miembros del club veían a Issei como un buen chico, no había nada mal en él. Pero no solo estaba ganando su amistad, Rias se comenzaba a interesar más en Issei al ver que no era como los otros hombres, ella veía que era muy diferente_**

 ** _Actualmente, el castaño se encontraba caminando rumbo a la academia_**

 _Ya no soporto esto, si paso otra semana con esos chicos me volveré loco-pensó Issei_

[Un poco más, solo aguanta un poco más]-dijo Ddraig

 _Y lo peor de todo es que tengo que enamorar a esa pelirroja-dijo Issei mentalmente_

[Pero si eso ya lo hiciste, esa chica ya está interesada en ti]-dijo Ddraig

 _Lo sé, espero que Trihexa no me haga hacer otra cosa como esta-dijo Issei_

¡Kyaaa!

 ** _El castaño pudo escuchar el grito de una chica cerca de donde estaba, fue donde se produjo el grito y pudo ver en el suelo a una chica rubia vestida de monja que estaba en el suelo con una maleta_**

¿Estás bien?-dijo Issei acercándose a la monja

Sí, solo que no me fije por donde caminaba-dijo la rubia

Déjame ayudarte-dijo Issei

 ** _Issei tomo la maleta pero al momento que la levanto esta se abrió y dejo caer todas las cosas de la monja_**

¡Kyaa!-chillo la monja al ver como issei trataba de meter su ropa interior de nuevo en la maleta

Lo siento-dijo Issei mientras metía todo en la maleta

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Issei se encontraba caminando junto a la monja_**

Por cierto, soy Issei Hyoudou-dijo Issei

Yo soy Asia Argento, gracias por su ayuda Issei-san-dijo la monja

No es por nada, dime ¿A dónde te diriges?-dijo Issei

A la iglesia del pueblo-dijo Asia

Ya veo, ¿Quieres que te lleve?-dijo Issei

Sí por favor, la verdad no conozco mucho aquí, me vendría de mucha ayuda-dijo Asia

Muy bien, la iglesia no queda muy lejos de aquí-dijo Issei

 ** _Los dos siguieron caminando y por el camino vieron a un pequeño niño que tenía una herida en su pie, el niño se encontraba llorando, Asia fue donde estaba el niño y puso sus manos en la herida del niño, en eso una luz verde comenzó a emanar una luz de las manos de la monja_**

 _Una sacred gear-pensó Issei mientras veía a Asia_

 ** _La herida de niño comenzó a sanar y al estar completamente sanada la luz de las manos de Asia se fue_**

Listo, ya estas curado-dijo Asia

 ** _El niño le iba a agradecer a Asia pero la madre del niño lo tomo del brazo y lo aparto de ella, Asia volvió hacia donde estaba Issei y lo miro_**

¿Eso no te asusto?-dijo Asia

¿Por qué debería asustarme?-dijo Issei sorprendiendo a Asia-Ayudaste a ese niño sin siquiera que él pidiera tu ayuda, eres alguien muy buena y gentil Asia

Eres una buena persona, Issei-san-dijo Asia

 ** _Cinco minutos después_**

 ** _Los dos llegaron a la iglesia de la ciudad que parecía estar abandonada, en eso Issei pudo detectar varias presencias que no les gustaban_**

 _Caídos-pensó Issei con enojo_

¿Te gustaría pasar a tomar algo de té?-dijo Asia

Lo siento Asia pero tengo que ir a la academia-dijo Issei

Ya veo, espero que nos volvamos a ver, Issei-san-dijo Asia

Yo igual, Asia-dijo Issei

 ** _Asia entro a la iglesia y Issei comenzó a caminar lejos de ahí_**

 _¿Qué harán unos caídos reunidos ahí? ¿Y porque Asia est….Oh no, esos malditos-pensó Issei enojado_

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Club del ocultismo_**

 ** _Koneko estaba tranquila sentado en el sillón comiendo unas galletas hasta que…._**

 **¡PLAF!**

 ** _La pequeña peliblanca dejo de comer sus galletas y vio donde estaban Rias y Issei. La pelirroja le había dado al castaño una fuerte bofetada. Issei tenía ganas en ese momento de usar su espada de luz y enterrarla en el cuerpo de la pelirroja pero se tuvo que aguantar_**

No quiero que vuelvas a hablar con una monja ni que te acerques a la iglesia de nuevo ¿Quedo claro?-dijo Rias seria

Hai, Buchou-dijo Issei

 ** _Issei se dio la vuelta y camino hasta la salida, el castaño salió del club y se fue a recostar en un árbol, el castaño llevo su mano derecha a su mejilla derecha_**

¿Quién se cree esa maldita?-dijo Issei enojado-Si no fuera por el plan, ya la hubiera matado desde hace mucho, pero ahora eso no importa, tengo que rescatar a Asia

[¿Como lo harás? Si lo haces ellos te descubrirán]-dijo Ddraig

Ya tengo un plan-dijo Issei

 ** _En eso un círculo mágico apareció en el oído izquierdo de Issei_**

Mirajane, te necesito a ti y a las chicas en Kuo ahora mismo-dijo Issei

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Ya era de noche, Issei fue a la iglesia a rescatar a Asia, el castaño entro y vio como todo estaba abandonado, había mucho polvo y parecía que estaba a punto de venirse abajo, el castaño pudo ver una extraña puerta, la abrió y vio unos escalones que se dirigían hacia abajo. Bajo los escalones y vio otra puerta, el abrió un poco la puerta y hecho un vistazo. El Cataño pudo ver a un montón de caídos, incluyendo a Yuma y a exorcistas pero lo que lo puso furioso fue ver a Asia que estaba crucificada e inconsciente. Issei abrió la puerta llamando la atención de todos_**

Vaya, miren que tenemos aquí-dijo Yuma mirando a Issei-¿No me digas que fuiste revivido por los demonios?

Ustedes malditas basuras, denme a Asia o de lo contrario los asesinare a todos-dijo Issei

¿Tú? ¿Asesinarnos? ¡Jajajaja!-dijo Yuma echándose a reír como loca-Un estúpido humano como tú no nos haría ni cosquillas, ataquen

 ** _Un caído voló hacia Issei y…._**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _El caído fue partido en dos por la espada de luz de Issei, Yuma se quedo sorprendida por eso, Issei lamio la sangre que tenía en su mano y miro a Yuma con una sonrisa sádica_**

¿Aun crees que soy un estúpido humano?-dijo Issei

 ** _Issei se lanzo contra todos los caídos y exorcistas, usando su espada de Ki se encargo de todos ellos, ahora todos a excepción de Yuma estaban en el suelo en un charco de sangre. Yuma estaba aterrada por lo que acababa de ver, ella quería correr lejos pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Issei camino lentamente hacia ella hasta estar frente a frente_**

¿Le ibas a quitar su sacred gear verdad?-dijo Issei

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Issei le enterró a Yuma su espada en el estomago haciéndola escupir mucha sangre, el castaño saco su espada y la caída cayó al suelo, Issei piso con fuerza la herida que le acababa de hacer a Yuma haciendo que esta gritara de color y que vomitara más sangre_**

¿Cómo te atreves en matar a una humana de corazón puro?-dijo Issei pisando con más fuerza la herida de Yuma-Dime ¿A cuántos humanos has asesinado? ¡¿A cuántas personas haz asesinado solo para cumplir sus caprichos egoístas?! ¡Dime!

 ** _Issei siguió pisoteando a la caído y esta comenzaba a llorar por el dolor que sentía, Issei dejo de pisotearla y la volteo para poder agarrarla de sus alas, Issei puso su pie en la espalda de Yuma y comenzó a jalar de sus alas_**

Espera….¿Qué haces?-dijo Yuma con miedo

Ahora te hare sentir el mismo dolor que le has causado a los humanos-dijo Issei meintras jalaba con fuerza sus alas

¡No espera, perdóname, yo…..¡AHHHH!

 ** _Yuma soltó un fuerte grito de dolor que lleno la habitación entera al sentir como sus alas eran arrancadas, Yuma estaba llorando por el dolor que sentía y de su espalda comenzó a salir muchísima sangre. Issei arrojo lejos las alas de Yuma, volvió a aparecer su espada de luz en su mano y tomo a Yuma de la cabeza_**

¿Últimas palabras?-dijo Issei

Ma….Ma….Mátame….por favor-dijo Yuma

Con gusto-dijo Issei

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Issei de un solo corte, le cortó la cabeza a Yuma, el cuerpo de la caída cayó al suelo mientras que Issei sostenía su cabeza_**

Una basura menos en el mundo-dijo Issei-soltando la cabeza para después pisarla-Mira

 ** _En eso un círculo mágico apareció y de él salió Mirajane_**

Ya sabes que hacer-dijo Issei

Hai, Issei-sama-dijo Mirajane

 ** _En eso el cuerpo de Mirajane comenzó a brillar_**

 ** _Mientras fueras de la iglesia_**

 ** _Afuera de la Iglesia llegaron Rias junto con el resto del club del ocultismo_**

Issei no me hizo y hizo lo que quiso, eso merece un castigo-dijo Rias seria

Ara, ara Buchou da mucho miedo-dijo Akeno

Esperemos que no hayamos llegado tarde-dijo Kiba

 ** _El club del ocultismo entraron a la iglesia y vieron las escaleras donde Issei bajo, bajaron por las escaleras y cuando estuvieron abajo se horrorizaron al ver todos los cadáveres de exorcistas y caídos en el suelo, pero eso no era todo, en la habitación estaba…._**

¡Black!-grito el club del ocultismo

 ** _Black estaba sujetando a un Issei que tenía moretones en la cara y con sangre saliendo de la nariz_**

Vaya, pero si el mismo grupo de basura que vencí la otra vez-dijo Black sonriendo arrogantemente

¡Suelta a Issei-senpai!-grito Koneko lanzándose a Black

 ** _Black soltó a Iseei y…._**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Le dio un fuerte puñetazo a la peliblanca que la mando contra las paredes de la habitación_**

¡Koneko!-gritaron Rias, Akeno y Kiba

Que débil-dijo Black

 ** _Black miro a Issei y le dio una patada que lo mando a volar hacia los miembros del club del ocultismo, el castaño aterrizo enfrente de los pies de Rias, la pelirroja rápidamente se agacho a ayudar al castaño_**

Issei-dijo Rias preocupada

Buchou-dijo Issei

Ese estúpido pensó que podía derrotarme, así que le di una paliza para que aprendiera su lugar-dijo Black

Eres un maldito monstruo-dijo Rias

Me han dicho cosas peores-dijo Black

 ** _Black miro a Asia, el pelinegro rompió las cadenas que tenían presa a la rubia y luego la cargo en sus brazos_**

Siéntanse afortunados, hoy no los matare, solo me importa esta chica, nos vemos demonios-dijo Black antes de desaparecer junto con Asia

Buchou…yo…

No digas nada Issei, en este momento lo importante es que aun estas con nosotros-dijo Rias-Kiba, ve por Koneko, nos vamos de aquí

Hai-dijo Kiba

 ** _Kiba fue donde estaba Koneko y la cargo en sus brazos, Rias y Akeno ayudaron al castaños y las dos juntas se lo llevaron al club del ocultismo pero sin darse cuenta que el castaño tenía una sonrisa malvada en su rostro_**

 ** _Con Black_**

 ** _El pelinegro llego a su casa donde todas las chicas lo estaban esperando, el pelinegro puso a Asia en el sillón y su cuerpo comenzó a brillar y cuando dejo de hacerlo revelo que Black en realidad era Mirajane_**

¿Cómo te fue Mira-nee?-dijo Lisanna

Fue algo difícil, no saben lo difícil que es imitar a Issei-sama-dijo Mirajane

Pero ¿Por qué Issei-sama quería salvar a esta chica?-dijo Irene

Ella posee una sacred gear y los caídos se la querían quitar-dijo Mirajane –Y saben que para eso deben matar al poseedor

Ya veo, Issei-sama es una buena persona-dijo Lucoa

 ** _En eso Asia comenzó a despertar y cuando estuvo completamente despierta se sorprendió al ver a las chicas_**

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-dijo Asia

Tranquila Asia, ahora estas a salvo-dijo Mirajane-Ahora estas protegida por el clan del Sekiryuutei

¿El clan del Sekiryuutei?-dijo Asia

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
